The development of color electronic books has always been the focus of many industries, but existing color electronic books have a common problem of insufficient reflectivity. In a reflective display panel, two noticeable technologies are used: one is an electrochromic display technology, and the other is a cholesteric liquid crystal display technology.
In a cholesteric liquid crystal display panel, since a cholesteric liquid crystal can only reflect light of a single polarization state (for example, left-polarized light or right-polarized light), the reflectivity of the cholesteric liquid crystal display panel is physically limited. In addition, in order to achieve a color cholesteric liquid crystal display panel, a plurality of red, green, and blue sub-pixel areas is used for presentation. However, the reflectivity of the cholesteric liquid crystal display panel is further decreased accordingly, thus resulting in poor color display and low contrast.
In an electrochromic display panel, diverse colors may be displayed, and the reflectivity may approach that of paper, so that the electrochromic display technology is a promising display technology. Currently, many material suppliers and academic research institutes have invested in the development, and it is believed that in the future, the switching rate and service life of the electrochromic display panel will be improved substantially.